Las confusiones
by Leilael
Summary: xD Dante está más raro que de costumber, se le ha metido la idea que Vergil está vivo y lo está llamando. Parece que no recuerda a sus amigos y está enfermo. ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

DMC no es mío... :p yo nada más me divierto jajajajajajjaa

^^ Saludos a tods! Va dedicado a Antano... xD ya que sin ella no se me hubiera ocurrido :p hacer este fic con este inicio jajajajaa

**¿Qué te pasa?**

Devil May Cry se encuentra oscuro como de costumbre. El anuncio de letras neón parpadea entre aquel amanecer lleno de neblina. Sus pasos recubiertos por botas cafés se detuvieron frente a la puerta. El muchacho peliblanco, suelta un largo y cansado suspiro; viajó muchas horas, en camión, atrás de él iba un niño insoportable que le gritaba y golpeaba el asiento; lo soportó hasta que le dio un escarmiento, pero ahora, el sujeto que está adentro, sin importar los escarmientos seguirá siendo un viejo burlón e insoportable, que no deja de llamarle Kid. Levanta su mano, para llamar a la puerta, pero se arrepiente, sólo abre y se adentra al local.

Nero camina por la estancia larga, solitaria y llena de basura. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo tenía Patty sin limpiar, por qué no había ratas ni bichos y cómo Dante soportaba vivir así. Distingue a quien duerme sentado en su silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio y una revista sobre la cara. Se detiene, nota que hay algo extraño en el lugar, su brazo comienza a brillar, sus instintos le dicen que debe estar atento. Escucha la queja del dueño del lugar:

— Apaga esa maldita lámpara lo haré por ti. — Nero escucha esa voz, se parece a la de Dante, pero no suena como él.

— Busco a Dante.

— Yo soy Dante. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

— Soy Nero. —

Nero observa a su interlocutor. Botines con cintas, pantalones cafés muy amplios, playera negra, gabardina roja con una cinta de cuero sobre el pecho; cabello blanco, ojos azules implacables. Era Dante, pero no se veía como él, pero era un chico, un muchacho como él. Decide irse con cuidado, comenta:

— Tenía tiempo sin verte Dante.

— Desde que naciste no me has visto, porque yo jamás te había visto. — Nero piensa que sigue siendo igual de mordaz. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Hay una horda de demonios en Fortuna.

— Tú tienes la fortuna de tener ese brazo, lárgate de aquí. —

Nero frunce el entrecejo, golpea el escritorio, está cansado de ese juego. Exige:

— Deja de hacerte el tonto. — Dante saca sus armas gemelas, le apunta a la cara a Nero, le dice con seriedad.

— No vas a venir a gritarme a mí, sin importar lo parecido que seas a mi padre te haré pedazos. —

Nero nota que en los ojos de Dante no hay esa mirada gélida, sino sus ojos están llenos de ira, odio y resentimiento. Mira el atuendo del chico que está frente a él, se le ocurre que puede ser por la ropa que usa Dante, pero descarta de inmediato esa idea. Pone sus manos al frente al decir:

— Si quieres pelear te daré pelea. —

Una sonrisa forman los labios de Dante. Nero sabe que ha cometido un error, pues una batalla innecesaria es lo que menos necesita cuando tiene prisa. Se escucha el rechinar de la puerta, Lady entra prendiendo los focos, su sonrisa se borra al ver a Dante.

La chica se aproxima, se quita los lentes al mirar de arriba hacia abajo a Dante y de regreso. Dice impresionada:

— ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

— Te queda bien ese traje. —

Trish entra al local, saluda con una gran sonrisa:

— Hola chicos. —

Dante salta sobre sí, toma su espada que está tras el escritorio. Le dice a quien ha llegado:

— Maldita arpía, ¿qué quieres? — Trish se sorprende ante el recibimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Dante? — Mira al chico que está tras el escritorio.

Él golpea el escritorio, lo raja a la mitad. Toma con su otra mano la fotografía de su madre. Dice escupiendo con odio:

— No, vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre. — Él aparece tras Trish, le apunta con sus armas en la cabeza. Le ordena. — Vas a decirme dónde tiene Mundus a Vergil o te haré pedazos. — Lady le grita a su amigo:

— ¡CÁLMATE DANTE! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES? — Él le responde:

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ O TE MATO A TI TAMBIÉN DE UNA VEZ! — Vuelve a hablarle a Trish. — ¿Vas a decirme dónde lo tienen por las buenas o por las malas bruja del infierno?

— Te lo diré. — Ella dice al intentar calmar las cosas.

Nero siente un puñetazo en su cara, cae al suelo. Ve a Dante poniéndole la espada en la sobre el cuello. Escucha:

— Dame a Yamato. — Nero entrega la espada al decirle:

— Tú me la prestaste. —

Dante voltea hacia atrás, le da la espalda a Nero, sonríe al decir:

— Voy por ti Vergil. —

Trish no ha dejado de sentir los cañones sobre su cabeza. El cazador pasa junto a ella ignorándola, corre a toda velocidad al dirigirse a algún lugar. Lady tiene sus armas en la mano, está muy confundida. Nero se levanta. La rubia deja de sentir las armas sobre ella. Ven al Dante que conocen caminar hacia el sillón, se sienta, se pone cómodo, extiende los brazos sobre el respaldo.

Lady le apunta con sus armas. Exige muy disgustada:

— ¿Qué diablos pasa? — Dante se ríe. Nero se aproxima, lo toma de la gabardina, le grita en la cara:

— ¡RESPONDE VIEJO! — Trish se para a un lado de Lady al preguntar con un dejo de tristeza:

— ¿Por qué?… — El hombre responde:

— Dante se acaba de ir, yo no soy Dante, soy duppelgänger. Dante me ordenó que si esto llegara a pasar les dijera lo que sé. — Todos se quedan en silencio. — Dante, después de la partida de Vergil, tuvo un sueño repetido, en el cuál aparecías tú. — Señala a Trish. — Vergil corre a atacar a Mundus y tú te interpones. Él se detiene y Mundus lo ataca por la espalda. Cuando llegaste aquí la primera vez él lo sabía, pero te siguió pues creía que podrías llevarle con Vergil. — Nero interrumpe:

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?, ¿por qué el viejo está así?

— Voy a eso Kid. — Nero se siente un poquito más irritado. — Hace un mes, Dante fue a una misión. Todo estaba bien, nos separamos para acabar pronto. Cuando nos volvimos a ver, él tenía una herida grave en la espalda, se curó pronto; pero cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar después de eso. — Trish se apresura a indagar:

— ¿Qué cosas? — Duppelgänger sonríe.

— Fiebre muy alta, alucinaciones y mucho dolor. Hubo noches, en las que aquí estaba lleno de recipientes con agua. Las demo armas hacían lo que podían. Su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse y a degenerarse. — Nero repite levantando una ceja:

— ¿Degenerarse?

— Sí. Un día, se despertó sin poder recordar lo que pasó hace unos meses, después olvidó lo que pasó hace un año; fue entonces que me ordenó que hiciera lo que estoy haciendo. —

Trish corre a la armería, tiene la esperanza de ver las demo armas. Pero no están, todo luce vacío. Duppelgänger le dice:

— Se llevó todo. Dijo que Mundus le devolvería a su hermano sin importar el precio. — Lady pregunta:

— ¿Cómo se le metió esa idea? — Duppelgänger le revela:

— Hace una semana. Cayó al suelo, tenía mucha fiebre, pensamos que deliraba, pues decía que escuchaba a Vergil diciéndole que Mundus lo había capturado. Pandora, Nevan y Rebellion fueron quienes llegaron primero. Lo levantaron y pusieron en el sillón, notamos que la degeneración avanzaba más rápido de lo que pensamos; se veía como lo vieron ahora. Para él, es como si lo ocurrido con Vergil hubiera pasado hace un mes. Creé fervientemente que su hermano está vivo y debe ayudarlo. Las demo armas que no conocía se presentaron, juramos ayudarlo hasta el final, ese es nuestro trato. — Una voz interviene:

— Conmovedor. — Trish voltea de inmediato, dice por inercia:

— Dante. — No encuentra a Dante, sino a un joven peinado severamente hacia atrás, vestido de azul.

— ¿Dónde está? — Duppelgänger le responde:

— En Fortuna. —

Duppelgänger desaparece. Vergil da media vuelta para marcharse. Nero corre, lo alcanza, lo toma por el hombro al preguntar:

— ¿Eres Vergil? — Vergil le dirige una mirada gélida, se suelta al decirle:

— No me toques. — Trish se aproxima, quiere preguntarle a Vergil sobre lo que pasa, pero él la para antes al decirle sin voltear a verla:

— Dante es un estúpido por tenerte cerca, debió matarte en esa isla. Jamás serás nuestra madre. — Lady le apunta a Vergil al preguntarle:

— ¿Tú recuerdas todo?

— No soy tan débil como Dante. — Duppelgänger se burla:

— Sólo sufres el efecto colateral. Has querido desligarte por completo de tu hermano y no puedes. Así jamás conseguirás más poder. — Duppelgänger desaparece en la sobra del rellano de la puerta.

Vergil hace una mueca de disgusto, sale de Devil May Cry, para desaparecer ante los ojos de los amigos de Dante. Nero camina hacia la puerta del local; Lady lo sigue. La morena se detiene en el umbral, voltea a ver a la rubia al preguntarle:

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí por siempre?… —

Trish sonríe al dirigirse afuera, no importa si van juntos o separados, pues se dirigen al mismo lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

XD DMC no es mío, sólo escribo por diversión....

Hola Antano ^^ gracias por tu comentario... XD no lo he decidido... pero quien sabe jajajajja

Inu-kyubi muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho.. ^^ sólo hago lo que puedo. Me gusta tu fic mucho, se me hace muy divertido, además como pintas las peleas... XD yo soy mala con lo de las peleas, me cuesta jejejee... Gracias...

**¿Fortuna o infortunio?**

Nero baja los hombros, suspira con cansancio, mientras sostiene en su mano el boleto de regreso a Fortuna, el camión ya está ahí con la puerta abierta, las personas suben, además van niños, muchos niños. Escucha una voz golpearle en la cabeza, voltea a ver, se encuentra a Dante recargado en una columna, con los brazos cruzados:

— Tú, ¿dónde está Fortuna? — Nero se pone en guardia. — Sólo te hice una pregunta, pero si quieres pelear. — Dante saca una escopeta. — Vamos a bailar. —

Nero espera el primer ataque. Pero escucha el sonido del camión al irse. Voltea para ver que su transporte se va y lo deja. Regresa su mirada a donde está Dante, quien se burla y carcajea de él. Él aprieta el puño, está a punto de atacar a Dante, pero nota que ese sujeto a dejado de verse como el joven Dante, para parece la persona que conoce.

— Vamos Kid, no puedes hacer un berrinche… —

Duppelgänger desaparece ante los ojos de Nero, deja al muchacho con la pregunta de por qué pasó eso. Nero sigue cabizbajo, va a buscar cambiar su boleto, pero recuerda que hasta dentro de tres días sale otro transporte a Fortuna.

Lady va saliendo de su casa, abre la puerta y no encuentra su motocicleta, sólo ve una llanta y un rastro de piezas que formaron su motocicleta. Aprieta los puños al dar un bufido.

Nevan y Pandora llegan ante Dante, se chocan las manos, mientras la vampiresa arroja sobre su hombro una llave de tuercas. El cazador guarda las demo armas, sigue su camino corriendo.

Trish está sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería a donde Dante suele ir. Cindy, la mesera, recorre el lugar con sus patines y una gran sonrisa. La rubia, toma una taza de café, mientras recuerda a Dante, el cómo suele comer con gran alegría el helado de fresa que sirven en ese lugar. Se pregunta, por qué nadie se dio cuenta del estado del cazador, cómo es eso posible. Intenta sonreír, pero no puede, sigue recordando lo que Dante le dijo. Escucha a alguien acomodarse en el asiento de enfrente, levanta su vista al esperar ver al cazador, pero es Lady, quien luce muy enojada, Trish le pregunta que tiene entonces ella comienza a contarle lo ocurrido.

Dante se detiene a las afueras de la ciudad, sobre una colina, siente el viento gélido llevar su cabello hacia atrás, la nieve levantarse y posarse en su ropa. Le alegra haberse puesto esa playera, porque siente mucho frío. Nota que le quedó el peinado como el de Vergil, mueve su cabeza, para que su cabello caiga hacia abajo. Salta para llegar al camino que dirige a la entrada. Abre las dos enormes tranqueras blancas, piensa que tal vez fue un intento de los pobladores para evitar que sigan entrando demonios. El sol le pega en los ojos, pone su mano al frente para cubrirse, sonríe al sentirse como un caballero que entra a una villa gallardo y noble, tal como lo fue su padre y hermano. Piensa que sólo le faltan las ovaciones y recibimiento de una turba, la cual festeja el regreso del héroe.

Una lluvia de pétalos cae sobre él, la nieve ha comenzado a derretirse como si la primavera hubiera llegado de pronto. Escucha un gran revuelo y algarabía, fuerza a sus ojos azules a reconocer el entorno. Parece que todo el pueblo salió a recibirlo, todos parecen felices de verlo. Él sólo se remite a saludar y alardear un poco. Sigue el consejo de Rebellion (después de lo ocurrido con Nero), quien le dijo que si la gente parecía conocerlo les siguiera la corriente lo más posible.

Él nota lo anticuadas de las ropas de las personas, faldas largas, chalecos, zapatos raros, lo que le parece peor, es que esas ropas no le permiten ver la hermosa figura de las mujeres. La fiesta se termina, cuando alguien grita, voltea y ve una horda de marionetas, aparece. Saca a Rebellion al lanzarse contra sus enemigos con una gran sonrisa, tiene ganas de golpearlos, desea acabarlos y hacerlos sufrir.

Trish termina de escuchar los gritos de Lady, pide que carguen el consumo a la cuenta de Dante. Se levanta, pero al querer dar un paso, golpea con la cara la mesa. Nota que tiene las botas pegadas al piso. Trata de despegarse, pero no puede, para hacerlo parece que necesitará llevarse suelas de concreto. Suspira, sabe que tendrá que irse descalza e ir a comprar unas botas nuevas.

Dante termina con sus enemigos, guarda sus armas, no le dieron batalla. Las personas se alegran, lo rodean y reinicia el festejo. Él se siente confundido, no sabe si alardear o salir corriendo de ese lugar, pues todos lo tocan, quieren estrecharle la mano, le dan palmadas en la espalda, además de todo el ruido. Le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero en ese momento se siente hastiado, se escabulle para retirarse de ahí, se pregunta qué le pasa a toda esa gente.

Avanza por las calles aledañas, busca indicios de Vergil, pero no siente nada, es como si su hermano se hubiera quedado callado de nuevo. Lleva sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, después de mucho andar, nota que caminó sin dirigirse a ningún lugar. Levanta la vista al sentir el aroma de las flores, contempla un campo lleno de flores blancas, en algunos lugares aún hay nieve, y entre aquello hay una joven de cabello castaño, recogido y vestida de color claro. La observa en silencio, ella sonríe calidamente, sus ojos están llenos de ternura, hay algo en ella que le recuerda a su madre.

Kyrie nota la presencia de Dante, voltea, le sonríe al ir hacia él. El cazador, piensa en marcharse, pero percibe la presencia de un grupo de demonios, los cuales los han rodeado con premura. La chica llega frente a él, se toma un momento para recuperar el aliento. Él le dice:

— No te asustes, nena. —

Él saca sus pistolas comienza a disparar, después toma a Rebellion, parte a todos los que están cerca, los aleja, pronto los acaba. Voltea a ver a la muchacha, nota que ella sigue sonriendo, no se ha inmutado por lo que ha visto. El cazador se aproxima con su sonrisa socarrona, con sus pasos despreocupados y su pose de conquistador; sin embargo, eso se desvanece, cuando cae al suelo con la vista borrosa. Siente la presencia de muchos enemigos acercarse, escucha el grito de una mujer, recuerda a su madre, grita al levantarse blandiendo la espada:

— ¡NO ESTA VEZ! ¡NO MÁS! —

Kyrie nota que los ojos de Dante se han vuelto rojos. Él ondea su espada, lanza una oleada de poder que parte en dos a la mitad de sus enemigos, voltea a ver al resto, los cuales tratan de huir; salta apareciendo tras ellos, comienza a cortarlos de manera limpia, sin hacer alarde, sólo quiere acabar con todos de una vez. Cuando ninguno queda en pie, el cazador se tambalea desplomándose también. La chica va hacia él, pero una voz la detiene:

— No lo toques humana. — Ella voltea, se encuentra a un joven, de cabello blanco peinado severamente hacia atrás, vestido con una gabardina azul, botas cafés, pantalón y camisa negra. Los pétalos son elevados por el viento, al pasar alrededor de los tres.

Vergil comienza a acercarse, pero Duppelgänger aparece tras Kyrie, toma de la mano a Dante y desaparecen. El mayor de los Sparda comienza a buscarlos, pero Duppelgänger ya no está.

Duppelgänger saltó y Nevan lo agarró al volar lejos de ahí. Él le suelta la boca a Kyrie. Cuando están lejos la deja respirar, mientras ella comienza a patalear y gritar. Ellos descienden sobre el techo de la casa de Kyrie. La chica se desmaya, por la conmoción. Duppelgänger se talla la cara al ver que ahora tiene que cargar a dos.

Dante abre sus párpados, ve el techo blanco, sin mancha, huele un aroma dulce, siente lo sabe que es el sofá donde está recostado, mueve sus ojos al comenzar a observar el lugar, las paredes son blancas, con una franja de madera café al centro, los muebles, la mesita, todo da un aire acogedor a ese lugar. Escucha la voz de una mujer cantar al fondo, donde supone estar la cocina. Se levanta con sigilo para ir a ver.

Kyrie está preparando la comida, canta mientras cocina, sonríe y no se da cuenta que alguien la observa. Dante sonríe al dar un paso atrás para retirarse en silencio. La chica voltea, no hay nadie, sigue con lo suyo.

El cazador camina por la calle, se siente algo mareado, el sudor perla su frente, siente dolor, su cuerpo le duele. Se recarga en la pared, sigue caminando, mientras las personas pasan a un lado al esquivarlo. Entra a un callejón, recarga si espalda sobre la pared, se sienta poco a poco, mira el cielo al preguntarse qué esconde esa ciudad. Le cuesta trabajo mantenerse despierto, sus párpados se cierran hasta que cae en la inconciencia.

Vergil pasa junto al callejón, siente a Dante cerca, pero no sabe dónde está, es como si se desvaneciera y Yamato junto a él. No comprende qué pasa, es como si se hubiera envuelto en algo sin darse cuenta, aprieta su puño al decirse que está siendo arrastrado a un problema que no le incumbe. Se detiene al sentir un gran poder, da media vuelta, nota que proviene de un lugar que dejó atrás, corre hacia allá, como si algo le dijera que se apresurara. Antes de llegar a ese inmundo callejón, trozos de marioneta salen hasta la acera de enfrente.

Vergil llega para ver como algo se lleva a su hermano, una gran sombra sin forma salta el edificio al desvanecerse junto a Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ^^ aquí ando de regreso xD, ahora trato de actualizar pronto, antes de que se me escape la idea jajajajaja... ^^ pensé en hacer otro capítulo... xD pero mejor lo subo ejejje

Hasta luego, gracias por leer y dobles gracias por dejar comentarios :p jejejee

Muchas gracias por tu comentario Inu-kyubi me alegra que te agrade este fic. ^^ Me encataría hacer un fic cooperativo contigo...

**La persecución**

Vergil aprieta los puños, salta para pararse sobre el canto del techo, mira a su alrededor, trata de encontrar indicio de Dante, pero se ha desvanecido, pero tiene la certeza que aún se encuentra ahí. Decide ir a buscar más indicios, información, algo que le quite la incertidumbre de no sentir que tiene la situación bajo control.

Duppelgänger entra a un hotel, lleva cargando a Dante, quien aún está inconsciente. Pide en la recepción una habitación, para el joven. La mujer de la recepción, le pregunta si se quedará con el muchacho, él niega con la cabeza al decirle que sólo fue a llevar al chico al darle una seductora sonrisa a la recepcionista. Ella baja la mirada con premura, siente que su sangre se le agolpa en la cara, desliza la llave sobre el mostrador, al desearle una estancia agradable.

Duppelgänger se marcha, pasa el recibidor con calma pero sus pasos van rápido. Sube al ascensor y desaparece tras las puertas que se cierran. Un grupo de jóvenes entra por las puertas, avanzan al quejarse con el maestro, quien hace lo posible para no ser muerto en ese lugar. En la recepción comienzan a atenderlos, pero una rubia de cabello ondulado y rubio, es la que dirige la revuelta contra el maestro.

Patty desliza sus ojos, por el registro, cuando pone su nombre, entonces ve un nombre que le llama la atención: "Dante Duppelgänger", se fija en el número de habitación, hace una mueca de disgusto al marcharse. Espera el ascensor, mientras el maestro se sigue disculpando con sus alumnos. La rubia entra cuando las puertas se abren, presiona el botón del segundo piso, siente la subida del ascensor en su estómago, así como el movimiento que hace cuando se detiene. Baja jalando su maleta de rueditas. Lleva puestas botas, un pantalón de pana, camisa y un abrigo café con peluche alrededor del cuello, además de lentes color ámbar. Se quita las lentillas, al detenerse frente a la puerta número trece. Levanta su puño para llamar, pero la entrada se abre, se asoma al inicio, para entrar después.

La habitación está oscura, las cortinas están cerradas, enciende la luz, la habitación es pequeña, ve la cama, donde está recostado Dante, lo sabe por la gabardina y el cabello blanco. Se aproxima, lo mira con detenimiento, se ve más joven de lo que lo haya visto, estira su mano para tocarlo, pero el chico le atrapa la muñeca el preguntarle:

— ¿Qué intentas preciosa? — Patty le pregunta con sorpresa:

— ¿Eres tú Dante?… —

El chico pone su mano sobre su frente, se siente mareado, le duele la cabeza, además tiene mucho frío. Chasquea los labios y responde:

— Claro que soy Dante, ¿por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?… — Patty cuestiona:

— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Tengo una resaca infernal… La fiesta debió ser salvaje. — Patty abre la boca, pero él cuestiona. — ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? — Patty abre la boca por la sorpresa, luego responde muy orgullosa:

— Soy Patty.

— ¿De dónde nos conocemos Patty?… — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿No lo recuerdas?…

— Si lo recordara no te haría la estúpida pregunta. —

Patty nota que hay algo raro en Dante, a parte de su apariencia. Lo observa un momento, nota que los ojos de Dante son amenazantes, esa mirada fría le da temor. Sonríe al responder:

— Te lo diré… — Patty comienza a contarle a Dante, cómo se conocieron y el tiempo que pasó a su lado. Al terminar él sólo le dice:

— ¿Todo eso pasó?

— Sí.

— ¿Dices que la bruja maldita es mi amiga?… — Patty se sorprende ante eso.

— ¿Cuál de las dos?

— Trish.

— Pues sí. — Él ríe hasta caer de espaldas de la cama, la señala al decirle:

— Eso es mentira. — Una voz interrumpe aquello:

— Deja de comportarte como un estúpido, levántate y vámonos. —

Patty voltea a la puerta, ahí está otro chico como Dante, son iguales, sólo que este parece más serie, vestido de azul y peinado hacia atrás. El cazador se levanta con un salto, le dirige una sonrisa socarrona a su hermano al retarlo:

— Tú no eres Virgil, pero si quieres bailaré contigo. — Virgil se sorprende por ello, su hermano lo está desconociendo. — Virgil me hubiera quitado a Yamato antes de dirigirme la palabra. —

Dante toma de la cintura a Patty, al tirarse de espaldas por la ventana. Ella grita al abrazarse con fuerza a él. Sin embargo ella ni siente cuando tocan el piso. Él la sostiene entre sus brazos, la deja con suavidad en el piso al decirle:

— Patty vete de aquí. No sé de donde sacaste esas historias, pero corre y no te acerques a mí.

— Pero Dante… —

Vergil desciende sobre el suelo frente a Dante. Mantiene los brazos cruzados al comentar:

— No sé que pasa contigo. Tal vez comer tanta pizza te fundió el cerebro. — Dante sonríe al responder:

— Aún así, yo tengo a Yamato falso hermano. —

Los gemelos escuchan en su mente una voz, Virgil reconoce aquella voz, es su llamado, el cual clama por Dante. El cazador salta para alejarse brincando entre los tejados. Virgil trata de ir tras él, pero Duppelgänger se interpone, se ve como el Dante adulto, le dice al apuntarle con tener entre sus manos a las espadas gemelas:

— No puedo permitir que interfieras Virgil. — Vigil nota que por los mangos de las espadas escurre pegamento, decide no preguntar. El mayor de los Sparda, aparece cientos de espadas azules, las cuales apuntan a su enemigo, comenta mientras su invocación ataca:

— Una copia de Dante no puede detenerme. —

Virgil se sorprende al notar que las espadas atraviesan a Duppelgänger sin hacerle daño. Duppelgänger carcajea al decirle:

— Saliste como una rata de tu madriguera. Lo hiciste porque sabes que Dante morirá si no interfieres. — Virgil gira tras él, amenaza a Duppelgänger con una espada, al preguntarse cómo pudo llegar ahí en un instante. — Deseaste que él muriera, ¿por qué tratas de evitarlo ahora Virgil? — Finaliza Duppelgänger con una sonrisa mordaz.

— ¿Qué intentas?… — Cuestiona Virgil por impulso. Duppelgänger no responde sólo se desvanece ante sus ojos. Él se queda parado un instante meditando las palabras de ese demonio.

Patty ve llegar a Lady y Trish, corre hacia ellas, quiere contarles lo que pasó. Mientras Duppelgänger aparece a la mitad de un parque, camina hacia una banca, donde Dante está sentado, dormido. Mente sus dedos entre el cabello del cazador, le acaricia la cabeza un instante, sonríe al recordar que Dante hizo eso una vez con él. Al inicio sólo obedecía a Dante por el poder, porque Dante tenía el poder, pero con el tiempo, el trato, lo hizo considerar como un amigo, intentaría destruir el paraíso, de ser necesario, si con ello ayudar a Dante, sabe que es igual para las otras Demo Armas. Cuestiona a Rebellión:

— ¿Está bien lo que hacemos?… — Rebellion le responde:

— No hay otro camino. — Duppelgänger observa el amuleto de Virgil, el cual cuelga de su mano, deja de verse como el Dante adulto, para tomar la forma del Dante joven. Le revuelve de nuevo el cabello al cazador al decirle:

— Tenemos que hacer esto. No espero que nos perdones por ello. —

Nero entra a la ciudad corriendo, no le quedó de otra, pues no encontró otro medio de transporte. Avanza hacia donde siente que puede estar Dante, llega al parque. Ahí está el dueño de esa monstruosa energía, pero se sorprende al verlo dormido y no peleado. Se acerca, el aura maligna se hace cada vez más fuerte, no sabe que hacer, si eso sigue así, Dante podría transformarse en demonio y perder el control. Mira la botella de agua que lleva en su mano, quita la tapa y se la arroja a Dante, pero el líquido se evapora antes de tocarlo.

Dante aparece frente a sus amigos, aplaude, sonríe y les dice:

— Qué conmovedores, ¿ya terminaron?… — Mira a Virgil. — ¿Falso hermano, estás del lado de la bruja maldita? — Virgil le responde:

— Eres tan estúpido, no ves que yo soy tu hermano. —

Dante saca a Rebellion, se recarga en ella y reta:

— Si eres el verdadero Virgil, ¿dónde está tu amuleto? — El amuleto de Dante sale de entre sus ropas para hacerse visible. Virgil busca el suyo, pero no está, recuerda que Duppelgänger se acercó demasiado, tal vez él lo robó.

— ¿Estás listo, falso hermano? — Virgil responde:

— Tal vez sea divertido. —

Virgil aparece espadas de energía a su alrededor, las lanza contra su oponente. Dante las desaparece al bloquearlas con Rebellion. Sonríe al retar:

— Ven, came on! —

Virgil no se dejará incitar tan fácil, además puede vencer a Dante incluso si no tiene un arma. Simula correr hacia Dante, pero aparece tras él, le lanza un puñetazo a la nuca, pero su sorpresa es grande, pues ha golpeado el viento. Dante lo agarra por la espalda, escucha:

— Vamos hermano falso, puedes hacerlo mejor. — Virgil se jala al frente, se libera. Gira con velocidad, afirma al apuntar a su oponente:

— Tú no eres Dante.

— Tú no eres mi hermano. — Afirma el cazador al dispararle a Virgil.

El mayor de los Sparda siente las balas traspasarlo. Mira hacia atrás, ve a una mujer pelirroja tomar los casquillos en sus manos. Virgil musita:

— Planean abrir el infierno. — Nevan sonríe al decirle:

— No es nada que no harías terroncito de azúcar. — Duppelgänger ordena:

— Es hora. —

Duppelgänger da un paso, pero se encorva al sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho. Nevan corre, pero él la para al ordenarle:

— ¡Ayúdales a detenerlo! — Nevan salta al irse volando. Virgil se aproxima a Duppelgänger, quien trata de no caer, lo toma de la gabardina al exigirle:

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Duppelgänger sonríe al decirle:

— Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. —

Duppelgänger se suelta, se deja caer de espaldas al desaparecer entre una sombra negra. Una oleada de aire golpea la ciudad, después una feroz aura roja se ve como una llamarada no muy lejos de ahí. Virgil y las amigas de Dante corren hacia allá.

Nero siente como Dante lo golpea, le agarra el rostro y comienza a arrastrarlo por el suelo. Le grita, lo llama por su nombre al tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón. No sabe qué hacer, trató de defenderse, pero el cazador esquivó todos sus ataques y ahora lo golpea son piedad. Ve la mirada roja de Dante, esas ansias de destruirlo y un odio avasallador.

Millares de murciélagos los rodean, descargas eléctricas atacan a Dante, pero el cazador parece no sentirlo, sólo quiere terminar con su presa. Una patada lanza lejos al cazador, le da un respiro a Nero.

El muchacho ve al Dante que conoce parado a un lado, esperando a que el Dante joven se levante. Se escucha un feroz alarido. Nero ve a los dos cazadores enfrentarse, tienen las manos entrelazadas, tratan de lanzarse lejos uno al otro. El joven sonríe, da una patada en el estómago a Duppelgänger, le golpea la cabeza con el codo y lo deja tirado. Virgil se detiene frente a su hermano, le dice:

— Sigues siendo una bestia. —

Dante le dirige una sonrisa amenazadora a su hermano, se lanza hacia él para golpearlo y acabarlo; pero un puñetazo lanza lejos al cazador. Virgil voltea a ver a la dueña de ese puño. Ve a una hermosa mujer, de cabello largo y plateado, vestida de rojo, con un atuendo muy sexy. El viento ondea aquellos finos cabellos, Virgil siente que el aliento se le ha ido. Siente el filo de una espada sobre su cuello, mira a un lado, ve a otra mujer, igual a la otra, pero vestida de azul, con el cabello trenzado y peinada pulcramente. La chica de rojo le dice:

— Ustedes no pueden pelear contra él. — Virgil está por abrir la boca, pero la mujer que lo amenaza le dice:

— ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?, es una pena. — Virgil no puede creer lo que ve, esa mujer esgrime a Yamato, está siendo amenazado con Yamato.

Dante arremete contra la mujer con el puño en alto. Ella bloquea el golpe con ambas manos al ser arrastrada hacia atrás, hasta que choca contra un árbol. Dante le lanza una patada, ella salta sobre el cazador al descender tras él. El muchacho se gira dando una patada, pero ella vuelve a esquivarlo, al igual que los otros feroces golpes que vienen después, ese ataque concluye cuando cae al suelo, se levanta con un salto y vuelve a arremeter contra ella.

Nevan ayuda a Nero en pie. El joven se sorprende, esa mujer trata a Dante como si fuera un niño, lo hace ver como un tonto. La chica de azul mueve levemente sus pies, la de rojo le grita:

— ¡No te mentas en esto Yamato! —

Yamato quita el filo del cuello de Virgil, da media vuelta al comenzar a caminar y alejarse. Virgil se pone frente a ella, le ordena:

— ¡Regresa! — Ella pasa junto a él al decirle:

— Sólo obedezco a Virgil Sparda y los portadores de la sangre Sparda. —

Trish y Lady llegan, a donde Dante y la mujer de rojo pelean. La lluvia comienza a desplomarse como una cortina espesa. Escuchan a la mujer gritarle a Dante:

— ¡Escucha mi voz Dante Sparda! —

El cazador se desploma entre los brazos de la mujer, ella lo abraza y él se aferra a ella como si fuera su única salvación. Ella habla con voz fuerte:

— Cerbero. — El perro de tres cabezas aparece de inmediato. — Duppelgänger, Nevan regresen. — Los nombrados desaparecen. El perro comienza a correr, sus pisadas se escuchan alejarse mientras desaparece bajo la lluvia.

Trish pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿quién era esa?… — Virgil le dice cuando pasa junto a ellos:

— El ser más cercano a Dante. — Ellos voltean a verlo, pero se ha marchado.

Nero deja de recargarse en un árbol. Camina tratando de permanecer erguido, ocultando todas las heridas que tiene esparcidas por su cuerpo. Respira profundo, habla evitando que su voz se quiebre por el dolor:

— Las demo armas, planean abrir las puertas del infierno. — Las dos damas se sorprenden por aquello. — Tenemos que ir a donde pueden hacerlo. — Lady comenta:

— Nos llevan mucha ventaja, ese perro infernal es rápido. — Nero la interrumpe.

— Si lo piensas mucho, no harás nada. —

El muchacho comienza a correr, se dirige al lugar donde está la entrada al infierno. Las otras chicas deciden hacer un plan. Virgil está fuera del edificio que lo llevará a la entrada. Dante está recostado sobre el piso, con Cerbero a un lado; se lleva las manos a la cabeza, le duele demasiado, respira profundo, se calma, eso le ayudará un poco. Mete al perro dentro de Pandora, sonríe al pensar que ya tiene una nueva manera de viajar, además sacará a pasear a su mascota. Se para al canto del techo, pone su pie derecho sobre el escalón, se recarga sube su rodilla, mira hacia abajo, ahí ve a la rubia, sonríe para si, salta para pararse tras ella, le toca el hombro, ella voltea y él la besa sin preguntar, después se va corriendo.

Patty se queda desconcertada por aquello, sólo le queda un sabor dulce en la boca. La lluvia sigue cayendo alrededor, lavando sus lágrimas.

El cazador escucha la voz de su hermano, la cual lo guía lejos de la ciudad, en sentido contrario de sus amigos. Virgil busca por el edificio, al igual que Nero y las damas, hasta que se encuentran en un salón grande, donde hay una larga mesa, ahí está Duppelgänger recostado, esperándolos.

Nero al ver a Duppelgänger salta sobre él para darle un puñetazo, pero el doble de Dante salta, entonces el chico lo atrapa con su brazo al estrellarlo contra el piso. Sin embargo, no hay impacto, Duppelgänger sigue sobre la mesa. Virgil se aproxima, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué vas a decir ahora? — Duppelgänger se levanta, deja de verse como el Dante adulto, para verse como el joven, le dice a Virgil:

— Tú no eres mi hermano. — Virgil dice de mala manera:

— Eso es vidente. — Nero vuelve a atacar a Duppelgänger, quien salta sobre si, da un giro en el aire, para pararse sobre el respaldo de una silla. Virgil reprime al muchacho:

— Deja que suelte su lengua viperina. —

Duppelgänger se sienta en la silla, al verse como el Dante adulto, mira que todos están presentes, les sonríe al comenzar a hablarles:

— Ya que todos están aquí, puedo comenzar. — Los presentes ponen atención. — Virgil tú sabes qué pasó con Dante y por qué Eva lo sobreprotegía. — Duppelgänger le habla al oído a Virgil. — La razón por la cual le temes. — Duppelgänger da un paso atrás, pide al hermano del cazador. — Dinos la razón, dinos por qué quieres más poder Virgil. —

Virgil guarda silencio, no habla, sólo espera a que Duppelgänger diga lo que tenga que decir, ignora las miradas de los amigos de su hermano. Duppelgänger sonríe al decir:

— Virgil tiene la inteligencia, el poder de vencer sin la fuerza, Dante tiene la fuerza, fuerza pura y sin control. Eva le temía a ello, le causaba pavor ver a uno de sus hijos enloquecer de nuevo. — Virgil aprieta los puños al recordarlo. — Sólo Sparda pudo evitar que todo ardiera. Al desaparecer Sparda, no hubo nadie más. Eva le hizo creer a Dante que Virgil era superior, que la sobreprotección que ejercía sobre él era para protegerlo, pero Eva no protegía a Dante sino a Virgil. — Trish da un paso al frente, trata de hablar, pero es interrumpida en el acto, Virgil asegura:

— Dante no es superior a mí. — Duppelgänger sigue con su relato:

— No, son iguales, por eso siempre termina aquello en un infierno. — Hace una pequeña pausa. — La noche en que Eva murió, Dante estaba asustado, ella le ordenó que no saliera de su escondite. Ella fue herida de muerte desde el primer ataque, nada podría salvarla. Virgil luchó contra ellos, mientras Dante seguía escondiéndose. Hasta que salió de ahí, hasta que enloqueció de nuevo. Entonces los demonios fueron destrozados con saña, trataron de escapar pero no hubo escapatoria. Dante fue contra ti, Virgil, sólo tú podrías oponerte y casi te mata, de no ser por Yamato… —

Duppelgänger salta para evitar ser cortado en dos, Yamato lo ha interrumpido. Ella señala en dirección de los amigos de Dante, cientos de demonios emergen para atacarlos. Duppelgänger les dice:

— Acepten esta invitación, los estaremos esperando. — Las demo armas desaparecen.

Dante entra a una cueva en las montañas, siente el frío, hace frío, además está cansado. Decide tomarse un respiro, pues Virgil ha dejado de llamarlo. Se siente muy cansado, no sabe si es por ese endemoniado dolor o le pesa tanto vivir. Después de que creyó a Virgil desaparecido, sólo quería morir, nada podía llenar su vacío, se disparó, se cortó, incluso se partió a la mitad, pero no pudo morir. Sonríe para sí, puede escuchar a Virgil, él lo llama, pero, aún así, le pesa tanto vivir. Toma entre sus manos a Rebellion, la observa un momento, pasa sus manos sobre ella, corta la yema de sus dedos con el filo, sonríe, le alegra sentir dolor aún. Le pide con un murmullo:

— Ayúdame a llegar al final. —

Virgil abate a todo el que se pone en sus camino, demonios inferiores tratan de evitarle ir a donde desea, los aniquila con un golpe. No le agrada la compañía, los amigos de su hermano, pero ellos hacen más rápido el trabajo. Corren a las afueras de la ciudad, se dirigen a las montañas, donde un halo de luz roja les muestra el camino.


	4. Chapter 4

Inu-kyubi: Hola, gracias por tu comentario... :p a partir de este capítulo se comenzarán a responder tus preguntas ^^

Antano: Gracias por tu comentario, este fic es algo confuso. A Dante aún le quedan algunos episodios de locura, y a Virgil por soportar...jejejeje...

Diosa Luna: en este capítulo se responderá a tu pregunta ^^ gracias por el comentario.

Hasta luego ^^

**Lo lamento…**

Dante camina despacio, le cuesta mantenerse despierto y en pie, se apoya en Rebellion y la pared rocosa. Avanza en la oscuridad, mientras Virgil se alegra de estar a la entrada de aquel lugar; dejó atrás a los amigos de Dante, corre para llegar lo antes posible.

El cazador llega al final de la cueva, observa que ahí está la puerta, un círculo rojo, lleno de inscripciones, sólo faltan dos cosas: su sangre y Yamato. Dante levanta la espada de su hermano, la clava en la tierra al dejar caer su sangre por la hoja. Respira profundo al sentir que cae en un vacío infinito; escucha a Virgil gritando su nombre.

Virgil ve a Dante entrar en el portal se apresura al lanzarse tras él. Siente que cae de bruces al suelo, deja escapar un pequeño quejido. Se incorpora de inmediato para buscar a su hermano, pero escucha su voz, es su voz la que habla, pero él no ha dicho nada:

— Bien hecho mi sombra… — Virgil levanta su mirada, se mira a si mismo frente a él, después sólo siente su cuerpo desvanecerse.

Dante se abraza, comienza a sentir de nuevo ese dolor que lo come por dentro, esa sensación de quemarse por dentro. Intenta levantarse, pero le es imposible, ya no tiene la fuerza necesaria; musita:

— Tiempo sin vernos… — Se escucha el grito de Nero exigiendo una explicación. Virgil sólo voltea a ver a los amigos de su hermano sin darles mayor importancia. Sin embargo Duppelgänger aparece frente a ellos al explicarles:

— Hicimos todo esto para traerlos y traer a Dante a este lugar. Todo debe decidirse aquí, hoy. Virgil mandó a una sombra de si mismo, la cual despertó en un callejón sin recordar dónde había estado, en su mente sólo estaba la misión de encontrar a Dante y salvarlo. — Lady cuestiona:

— ¿De qué?… — Duppelgänger responde:

— De un demonio más fuerte que Mundus y todos a los que ha enfrentado. — Virgil susurra:

— De él… —

Dante se incorpora con calma, pone a Rebellion tras su espalda, su rostro muestra media sonrisa, sus ojos tienen un tono rojo, su rostro tiene una expresión oscura. Él se para frente a su hermano al cuestionar:

— ¿Por qué apareciste ahora?

— Es el tiempo Dante.

— El tiempo se ha ido Virgil. De nada servirá lo que haces ahora, como no sirvió lo que hiciste antes. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido un fracaso. Eres un perdedor.

— Te equivocas.

— Ambos lo sabíamos, este día llegaría. Si dejas de interferir te dejaré marcharte al mundo humano, ese será mi último gesto de humanidad. — Virgil dibuja una sonrisa burlona, le dice:

— Sabes que prefiero morir; eso no es un gesto de misericordia. — Dante vuelve a preguntar:

— ¿Por qué apareciste ahora?

— Te lo dije, es el tiempo. Aún puedes vencerlo. — Dante suelta una carcajada, antes de revelar:

— Te equivocas. Por mucho tiempo tu voz guardó silencio, pero sabía que estabas vivo, después de lo ocurrido en la torre, tu voz no volvió, aún así seguí buscándote. Hasta que no pude esperarte más Virgil. — Aquello causa estupor en Virgil por un momento. — Tú y yo debemos vernos iguales, ser iguales sin importar lo que pase, a pesar de las diferencias que pongamos, nos seguiremos viendo iguales como humanos. Mi parte humana envejeció, me quedé sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra esto. —

Nero mira a Duppelgänger, después a Dante y luego a Virgil; el hombre que conoce es mucho más viejo que los chicos que platican a unos metros de distancia. Los demás también notan esas diferencias.

— Ambos lo sabemos Virgil, lo humano no es eterno. A diferencia de ti, la mía moriría algún día. Pronto no recordaré nada, no habrá ni dolor ni alegría… — Mira sus manos. — Sólo esta sed de destrucción. Vete ahora, antes de que no pueda controlarme más. —

Dante le entrega a Yamato a su hermano. Virgil toma su katana, empuña con fuerza el mango al decir:

— No me iré. Te mataré si no hay otro camino.

— ¿Estás listo hermano? —

Ambos se ponen en posición de ataque, antes de chocar por primera vez sus armas. Nero trata de intervenir al decirle a las féminas:

— No sé ustedes, pero yo no estoy pintado. — Duppelgänger se interpone al revelarles:

— No puedo permitir que interfieran. — Trish indaga:

— ¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí? — Duppelgänger les indica:

— Dante mandó por ustedes, pues va a matarlos, para que nadie interfiera en la destrucción del mundo humano. —

Ninguno de los tres puede creerlo, la persona que luchó con demonios para defender el mundo que su padre defendió, ahora planeaba destruirlo. Virgil tiene que saltar para no recibir un puñetazo; lanza espadas de energía, pero estas no hacen mella en su gemelo. Vuelven a chocar sus espadas, crean una estela de energía arremolinándose a su alrededor. Virgil siente que los golpes de Dante son más contundentes y poderosos que de costumbre, reflexiona al seguir intercambiando ataques con su hermano:

— Dante siempre trataba de pelear con su forma humana, intentaba usar lo menos posible su poder demoniaco; aunque lo usaba sin que pudiera evitarlo. Jamás me detuve a eso, siempre he usado mi poder; ahora eso me hace tener le desventaja.

— Así es. — Virgil sostiene con fuerza a Yamato, mientras Dante empuja con fuerza al tener a Rebellion en sus manos; las hojas de las espadas comienzan a calentarse al ponerse al rojo vivo. — Si no te transformas, no evitarás mucho tiempo mis golpes. — Virgil le sonríe con sorna al decirle:

— No haré aquello que deseas demonio. — Dante sonríe, da un salto hacia atrás, ondea a Rebellion antes de apuntar a su hermano, dice con satisfacción:

— Ya te diste cuenta. — Virgil enfunda a Yamato al revelar:

— Desde el inicio. Has encerrado a Dante y tratas de engañarme. — Dante se defiende:

— No lo digas así, como si yo no fuera Dante. — Virgil sigue tratando de comunicarse con su hermano, pero no hay respuesta. — Deja de hacer eso, haces que me duela la cabeza. Guardaste silencio por tantos años. — Sonríe. — No puedes venir ahora con esto. — Virgil cuestiona al tratar de hacer más larga esa pequeña tregua:

— ¿Qué?…

— Por ti, por ti no pude apoderarme del control antes. Lo intenté desde un inicio; sin embargo tu voz dentro de mi cabeza. — Dante blande su espada al tratar de cortar en dos a su hermano. Virgil salta al esquivar el ataque, se mueve con premura escapando de las estocadas que siguen.

Virgil contraataca corta a Dante, al menos la imagen de su hermano, pues Dante lo golpea con el puño lanzándolo lejos. El cazador mira a su hermano al decirle:

— Si no me atacas con tu poder demoniaco, no podrás enfrentarme. — Virgil suelta una gran risotada, se levanta, sacude su gabardina, le responde:

— Eso es lo que quieres. Si lo hago abandonarás la forma humana. — Dante sonríe retadoramente:

— Si no te transformas, ¿cómo vas a enfrentarme?… — Virgil da un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano, le informa:

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?… Nuestro padre nos entrenó para que nos hiciéramos pasar el uno por el otro.

— ¿Y eso qué? Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —

— No has olvidado todo…

— Siempre tan suspicaz. —

Ambos arremeten uno contra el otro, esta vez con los puños y patadas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Duppelgänger chasque a sus dedos, los amigos de Dante ven venir una horda de demonios cuyo objetivo son ellos. Nero observa por momentos la batalla de los gemelos, le impresiona el poder que tienen ambos.

Nero usa su brazo para machacar algunos enemigos. Dante lo mira usando su brazo y transforma el suyo para atacar a su hermano. Aprisiona a Virgil, lo azota contra el piso, salta sobre él, traviesa el pecho de su hermano con su mano, sonríe al decirle:

— Sólo con tu forma demoníaca podrás recuperarte de esto. — Virgil toma de la gabardina a Dante al decirle:

— Buscas esto… porque Dante no te permite… — Dante gira su brazo dentro de las entrañas de Virgil. El mayor aprieta los dientes al tratar de no mostrar dolor. Virgil cierra sus ojos un momento, ve a su hermano rodeado por oscuridad.

Dante tiene sus iris de color rojo, la mirada perdida, el amuleto que le dio su madre ondea entre las oleadas de energía oscura. Virgil extiende su mano para tomar la de su hermano, pero siente que algo lo aleja, abre los ojos para ver como Dante lo ha lanzado lejos.

El golpe cimbra el cuerpo de Virgil, lo deja aturdido, levanta su cabeza para ver lo que pasa. Dante se aproxima, escucha los gritos de los amigos de su hermano, los ve correr. Parpadea un instante, tiene que levantarse, sólo él puede detener a Dante.

Trish lanza rayos contra Dante, el cual los recibe sin inmutarse. Lady le dispara, pero tampoco le hace daño. Toma a Trish de la muñeca, la lanza contra Lady al dejarlas inconsciente en el piso. Nero golpea al cazador en la cara, pero no mueve a Dante. El chico de rojo, agarra a Nero del cuello al comenzar a asfixiarlo. Virgil se levanta al gritarle a su hermano:

— ¡Despierta! —

Dante suelta a Nero, se lleva las manos a los oídos, al sentir la voz de su gemelo resonar dentro de él. Virgil vuelve a tener la visión de Dante, corre para tomar la mano de su hermano, quien levanta su vista para verlo. Un desgarrador rugido hace a Virgil regresar a la realidad; siente una oleada de poder al encontrar al demonio que es su hermano.

Virgil se transforma, de ese modo su herida sanará casi de inmediato, aunque el dolor dure un poco más en desaparecer. No es la primera vez que ve a Dante en esta forma; con sus ojos rojos, garras, una larga cola; siente un escalofrío recorrerlo al recordar lo que pasó tiempo atrás; se afear a Yamato al lanzarse contra su hermano.

Virgil ataca a su hermano, el cual recibe los golpes con los brazos abiertos. Dante contraataca con un puñetazo en el estómago, el cual lanza lejos a Virgil. El mayor recuerda lo que le dijo a Dante, si fueron entrenados para hacerse pasar el uno por el otro, ambos pueden usar las mismas armas. Virgil invoca a Alastor, quien aparece ante él, toma la espada, adquiere una forma alada, con la cual ataca a Dante desde los aires con rayos.

Dante no se inmuta, pues de su espalda nacen unas enormes alas, las cuales se despliegan para iniciar la batalla aérea. Virgil siente que pelea con todos los seres contra los que ha combatido su hermano, pues este lo ataca con los ataques de aquellos demonios, contra los cuales luchó.

Nero siente como si tuviera más de un hueso roto, escucha el golpe de las espadas y explosiones sobre él, puede sentir el viento mover su cabello. Escucha la voz del Dante joven hablarle:

— Si te mueves tus heridas serán peores. — Nero voltea a su derecha, ve la gabardina roja del cazador, Dante está parado a un lado, se pregunta quién está peleando contra Virgil.

Nero escucha un balazo y ve un borbotón de sangre formar un charco a los pies de Dante, escucha un alarido, después la tierra cimbra cuando Dante infernal se desploma al suelo. Virgil escucha en su cabeza:

— ¿Estás bien Bro? — El mayor voltea hacia donde viene la voz, ve a su hermano parado ahí, le responde:

— Hay que detenerlo.

— Sí. —

Virgil escucha la voz de Alastor:

— El abismo que está tras él. — Virgil nota el abismo que está tras Dante demonio. — Si cae a las aguas del olvido se desintegrará. — Virgil le dice:

— Hay que arrojarlo al abismo. — Dante le responde:

— No hay problema Bro. —

Dante infernal se levanta, esgrime a Rebellion. Pero Dante extiende su mano al llamar a su espada. El demonio carcajea, pero su risa es cortada cuando la espada va a las manos del joven cazador.

Ambos hermanos se lazan contra el demonio. Lo atacan desde diferentes frentes, de diferentes formas. Con un coletazo el demonio lanza a ambos gemelos lejos. Virgil nota que su hermano está mal, tiene muchas heridas, comprende en ese momento que su hermano comparte las heridas con su parte demoníaca, pero como humano no puede regenerarse. Intenta decir algo, pero el cazador se adelanta:

— Voy a herirlo y tú lo tiras al hoyo. — Virgil muestra su negativa en su rostro al volver a ser humano. — No… — Virgil interrumpe:

— Dame a Evony. — Dante le da el arma. — Juntos vamos a hacer esto. —

Lo dos se levantan, juntan sus espaldas, apuntan a su enemigo al concentrar su energía. Dante atraviesa su pecho con Rebellion, sorprende a Virgil, pero al ver tambalear al demonio ambos disparan haciéndolo caer al abismo.

Dante saca a Rebellion de su cuerpo, la deja caer al suelo al no poder sostenerla. Virgil ve en el piso las armas de Dante, levanta su vista para ver como un hilillo de sangre escurre por la comisura de los labios de su hermano.

El cazador comienza a dar pasos hacia tras, se aleja de Virgil al dirigirse al abismo. Le dice a su hermano:

— Lo lamento… — Virgil se sorprende al escuchar eso, al igual que Nero quien aún trata de levantarse. — Lo lamento Virgil… debí darme cuenta antes. No podía permitirte… liberar a los demonios… pero tampoco… — Hace un gesto de dolor. —… no tenias porqué ser tú… quien… estuviera… en el abismo… lo… lamento. —

Dante se deja caer de espaldas al abismo con una sonrisa, con su amuleto colgado del cuello. Virgil le grita, pero es tarde ya no puede detener la caída de su gemelo. Rebellion en su forma de humano pasa junto al mayor de los Sparda.

Rebellion se deja caer tras Dante, logra alcanzarlo, clava una daga en la pared rocosa. Sostiene con fuerza al cazador; no puede permitirse caer. Sin embargo, la cuchilla, comienza a desencajarse, siente que será el fin, pero una mano sostiene su muñeca y ve a Yamato, quien la sostiene. Ambas se sonríen, después Rebellion voltea a ver a Dante, su sonrisa se esfuma, le dice a su hermana:

— No hay otro modo. — Yamato le grita:

— ¡Siempre hay otro modo!, tú lo dijiste. ¡Lo juraste por tu honor, por mi honor y por el honor Sparda! Jamás has mentido, ¿Por qué dices esto?

— No queda tiempo. Déjame ir.

— ¡Jamás!, ¡si te dejo ir tú y Dante morirán! —

Yamato siente que alguien la sostiene de la cintura, es Virgil. El Sparda le ayuda a subir a Rebellion y Dante. Una explosión de fuego emerge desde el fondo del abismo. Pandora los cubre al convertirse en una esfera de plateada. La esfera golpea contra el techo, el fuego vuelve a ser tragado por el abismo. La protección de Pandora desaparece, los deja caer al suelo.

Yamato cae sobre Virgil. Rebellion cae al suelo protegiendo con sus brazos a Dante. Nero logra levantarse, ve a las amigas de Dante, quienes siguen fuera de combate. Camina sosteniéndose su brazo demoniaco, el cual se ha dislocado, se lo reacomoda al golpear contra la pared rocosa su hombro. Va a ver a Dante, se aproxima a Rebellion, no sabe que hacer, si despertarla o esperar.

Virgil recupera el sentido, le parece extraño ver a Yamato con esa forma. La espada se despierta, salta al alejarse del Sparda, ella corre hacia Rebellion, se detiene junto a Nero, después se arrodilla junto a su hermana, la despierta con suavidad.

Rebellion se sienta, sostiene en sus brazos a Dante, el cual es cubierto por completo por su gabardina. Virgil se encuclilla, hace a un lado las ropas de Dante, descubre al pequeño ser que ha quedado de su hermano. Nero abre la boca, no se atreve a preguntar, Virgil le revela:

— Estará bien en unos días a lo sumo. — Nero cuestiona:

— ¡Míralo!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? — Virgil le explica con tranquilidad:

— Yo no me he degradado. Dante y yo debemos vernos iguales, pues al inicio éramos uno. —

Virgil toma a su hermano entre sus brazos, da media vuelta para marcharse, seguido por ambas espadas. Se detiene al ordenar a las demo armas traer a las amigas de su hermano. Nero comprende que debe seguirlo. Todos salen del infierno, fuera Nero le pregunta a Virgil:

— ¿A dónde irán? — Virgil le dice:

— A casa. —

Virgil desaparece junto a las demo armas frente a Nero.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizander: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. xD esta vez pensé en experimentar, parece que no salió muy atinado mi experimento ejejejeej... ^^ Espero hacerlo mejor la proxima vez, porque siempre hay que mejorar jejejeje...

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios...

:p aquí el fin...

**Reencuentros…**

Dante siente el sol sobre sus párpados, hace una mueca de desaprobación, entre abre los ojos, la luz le molesta, interpone su antebrazo. Su visión se aclara poco a poco, siente como si hubiera salido de un lugar muy oscuro. Escucha una voz salir gritando de su cuarto:

— ¡DESPERTÓ!… ¡DANTE HA DESPERTADO!… —

Ve a muchos extraños entrar al cuarto; la gemela malvada de su madre, una mujer de ojos bicolor, una chica de rostro angelical, un chico de cabello blanco y brazo demoniaco, además una rubia, una rubia muy bonita. Dice con su pose socarrona, al extender sus brazos:

— Si me pasan una pluma y papel les puedo dar a todos un autógrafo. — Patty se aproxima, indaga con preocupación:

— ¿No sabes quienes somos?… — Dante dice como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo:

— Mis admiradores que han irrumpido en mi casa por un autógrafo. — Lady cuestiona:

— ¿Estás jugando?… — Virgil entra con su habitual calma, les repite a los amigos de su hermano:

— Se los dije. Es muy estúpido. — Dante reclama:

— Estoy aquí, no me ignores. — Virgil voltea a verlo:

— Creí que eras in bicho molesto.

— ¿Quieres pelear?

— Ven si tienes las agallas. —

Dante salta de la cama, sólo lleva puesto su pantalón, toma a Rebellion que estaba junto a la cama, ataca a su hermano al ignorar a todos los demás. Nero interpone su brazo demoniaco, antes de que choquen los gemelos sus espadas, les dice:

— No es momento para que peleen. — Dante voltea a ver al joven al cuestionarle y señalarlo:

— ¿Quién te crees para dar nos ordenes?… — Nero siente que la riña se irá sobre él. Pero Patty se interpone al decir:

— ¿Podemos hablar un poco?… — Dante le sonríe al decirle:

— Claro preciosa. — Virgil truena los dedos al llamar la atención de su hermano, le pregunta:

— ¿Qué recuerdas Dante?… —

El cazador se lleva la mano a la cabeza, intenta recordar algo, no hay nada, su mente está en blanco, no sabe la razón para las cosas que hace, sólo está seguro que quien le preguntó es su hermano y se llama Virgil. Mira sus manos, ve la espada, choca con la cama, se sienta, deja caer a Rebellion, tapa su rostro con sus manos al soltar un largo y fuerte alarido, antes de caer inconsciente.

Trish cuestiona a Virgil:

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Virgil guarda silencio. Rebellion es quien responde al tomar forma humana:

— Fue un choque demasiado grande. — Todos voltean a ver a la mujer acaricia la cabeza de Dante con una mano. — Su parte demoníaca, borró todos sus recuerdos, no hay ningún recuerdo en su mente, sólo nociones de conocimiento, pero no recuerdos. Una de esas nociones le dice que no hay humano sin recuerdos. — Patty pregunta con temor:

— ¿Volverá a recordar?… — Rebellion agacha la vista, mientras Virgil musita:

— Es imposible saberlo. —

Virgil abofetea a su hermano al traerlo de nuevo a la consciencia. Dante lleva su mano a donde recibió el golpe, se sienta de nuevo, le pregunta a su hermano:

— ¿Qué me pasó? — Virgil le dice sin miramientos:

— Borraste tus recuerdos, para no sentir dolor. — Dante chasquea la lengua al responder:

— Es estúpido. — Virgil lo cuestiona:

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?… — No hay respuesta. — ¿Quién nuestro padre?… ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Dante.

— ¿Cuál es tu apellido?… — Dante le grita:

— ¡Basta!, entiendo. — Hay un momento de silencio. — ¿Qué voy ha hacer? — Patty toma las manos de Dante, le sonríe al decirle:

— ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? — El cazador voltea a verla. — Puedes contar con todos los que estamos en esta habitación, estamos contigo. — Dante escucha una voz en su cabeza, su propia voz:

— Miente, ellos mienten. Jamás ha estado para ti, no puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos; ni en el hermano que te traicionó. — Dante suelta sus manos, toma la espada, hace a un lado a la rubia, se levanta al decir:

— Es mentira. No puedo confiar en nadie. — Patty murmura:

— Dante… —

Él toma sus cosas, está dispuesto a salir de ahí. Escucha la voz de su hermano:

— No tienes por qué creerme. Puedes creer en lo que tú mismo has dicho. Tú siempre has escrito diarios. Virgil sale un momento, regresa con una caja llena de cuadernos coloridos. — Puedes leer lo que tú mismo has dicho. — Aquello es una gran sorpresa para todos los amigos de Dante. — Antes de irte léelos. —

Virgil indica a los entrometidos amigos de su hermano salir y dejarlo a solas. Cierra tras de si al dar un momento a su gemelo. Dante comienza a leer sus diarios, todos son de su niñez; le hablan de momentos gratos, hasta que los demonios aparecen en su relato. Conforme leer va recordando lo ocurrido.

Virgil comienza a limpiar a Yamato, eso podrá calmarlo. Nero se atreve a preguntar:

— ¿Qué le está pasando a Dante?… — Virgil le responde:

— No te interesa. — Duppelgänger aparece con la apariencia de Dante joven, responde:

— La existencia de Dante es inestable. Ahora que su humanidad ha quedado tan reducida al igual que su lado demoniaco. — Lady pregunta:

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi motocicleta? — Duppelgänger le revela:

— Dante nos ordenó retrasarlos, nos dijo que hiciéramos los que quisiéramos; pero su los dañábamos él jamás nos perdonaría. Yo me encargué de Nero, al hacerle perder el camión. Nevan y Pandora se encargaron de tu vehículo, lo desmantelaron al dejar las piezas esparcidas por toda la ciudad. Angi y Gudra pegaros las botas de Trish sin que se diera cuenta. El Dante demonio nos encargó no demorarlos demasiado, para que pudiera matarlos a todos. Eso pasó. —

Lady y Trish comienzan a maquinar un plan, para cobrarle a Dante por lo que las demo armas estropearon. Duppelgänger mira a Virgil antes de esfumarse en el aire. Los amigos de Dante, saben que no podrán obtener mayor información de Virgil; ni nadie más, sólo les queda esperar. Cada quien se reparte la estancia; Patty decide comenzar a limpiar, Trish y Lady se quedan en el escritorio, Kyrie se ha quedado en la cocina preparando galletas, Virgil limpia a Yamato. Nero comienza a caminar con impaciencia de un lado al otro, quiere ir a sacar al viejo de ese estado tan extraño.

Virgil guarda a Yamato, se levanta sin decir palabra al dirigirse hacia la segunda planta. Sube con calma las escaleras, siendo seguido por las miradas de su hermano. Lleva su mano a la perilla, la gira al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta, en su mente hace a una anotación mental para componer ese desperfecto, pero piensa que tendrá que arreglar el desperfecto que es su hermano, oculta la tenue sonrisa que sus labios dibujaron fugazmente. Entra al encontrar la habitación vacía, sólo con un montón de cuadernillos regados por todos lados y una ventana abierta, por donde el viento entra hojeando los diarios de Dante.

Virgil entra a la habitación, pasa de largo, directo a la ventana, aún está fresco el rastro de Dante. Puede seguirlo con facilidad… a menos que su hermano comience a dar sus absurdos saltos imposibles. Salta por la ventana al comenzar a correr por los techos siguiendo los pasos de su hermano.

Nero es el primero en entrar a la habitación, seguido por las féminas, pues prefirieron que otro pierda la cabeza. El chico encuentra la habitación vacía y la ventana abierta, las chicas al ver esto lo empujan al hacerlo dar unos saltos al frente para no perder el equilibrio, pero pisa un diario grueso que lo hace caer de cara al suelo.

Las féminas se lanzan sobre los diarios, quieren tener material para chantajear a Dante. Lady se recuesta en la cama. Trish toma un diario de pasta amarilla y lo lee de pie. Patty se recuesta sobre el suelo para leer.

Patty toma el diario que habla de la vecina, la cual tenía un amuleto igual al que ella tiene con la foto de su madre. En ese diario, habla de cómo ambos gemelos se mostraron interesados por esa chica, por el efecto del amuleto.

Trish tomó uno de los primeros diarios de Dante, donde él estaba aprendiendo a escribir, donde describe a su familia, como admiraba a su padre, cuanto amaba a su madre y a su hermano.

Lady tomó un diario, donde los gemelos iban a ir por primera vez a la escuela. Ella ríe al ver todas las travesuras que el cazador describe en pocas palabras.

Nero se aproxima a la ventana, observa hacia el edificio de enfrente, con el rabillo de su ojo mira a las mujeres, y un impulso lo lleva a saltar, para correr en busca de Dante; pero al caer a la acera, ve a Kyrie, la cual tiene un plato con galletas, le sonríe al invitarlo a regresar dentro.

El sol brilla con ferocidad desde lo alto. A Virgil le molestan los rayos del sol, más ese día tan despejado y caluroso. Ve sobre el tejado de una iglesia a su hermano, está sentado al mirar al horizonte, un panorama lleno de edificios. Se sienta cerca de su hermano, pero con una distancia de unos centímetros, casi un metro. Pasa una hora sin que digan nada, cuando Virgil está por hablar, Dante saca de una de las bolsas internas de su gabardina un libro, el cual lanza a su hermano; comenta sin dejar de ver al infinito:

— Odio ser un demonio, me odio por eso… — Virgil nota que su hermano está tragando un fuerte alarido y reclamo. Sonríe al recordar que su hermano siempre guarda las cosas importantes. Comienza a hojear el texto, mientras Dante se debate con sus sentimientos entre muecas y silencio.

Virgil ve que en ese libro está partido a la mitad, en una parte tiene escrito todo lo que él ha hecho, dónde ha estado este tiempo, cada pasa y movimiento está ahí, con predicciones a un futuro. Es igual con la parte destinada para Dante. Un impulso lo lleva a preguntar:

— ¿Qué es esto? — Dante le explica sin voltea a verlo:

— Lo encontré cuando salí del infierno, cuando caíste por aquel acantilado. Al salir de ahí, lo hojeé un poco. Es un libro del destino, lo que está ahí es incambiable. Ahí dice que me convertiré en un demonio y… — Virgil se levanta, llama la atención de Dante, toma el libro, lo abre y lo parte a la mitad, al dejar que el viento se lleve sus hojas, las cuales desaparecen entre millares de destellos. — ¿Por qué?… — Virgil le dice con seriedad:

— Un estúpido libro no puede dictar lo que haremos. Nosotros decidimos que hacer con nuestras vidas. Si no quieres ser un demonio lucha contra ello, en lugar de quedarte auto-compadeciéndote, tú no eres así. — Virgil le extiende la mano a su hermano, le sonríe. Dante la toma al decirle:

— Tú tampoco eres así. — Los dos se sonríen, al seguir observando esa ciudad en silencio, mientras el sol les quema la piel.


End file.
